This application relates to magnetic materials and structures having at least one free ferromagnetic layer.
Various magnetic materials use multilayer structures which have at least one ferromagnetic layer configured as a “free” layer whose magnetic direction can be changed by an external magnetic field or a control current. Magnetic memory devices may be constructed using such multilayer structures where information is stored based on the magnetic direction of the free layer.
One example for such a multilayer structure is a magnetic or magnetoresistive tunnel junction (MTJ) which includes at least three layers: two ferromagnetic layers and a thin layer of a non-magnetic insulator as a barrier layer between the two ferromagnetic layers. The insulator for the middle barrier layer is not electrically conducting and hence functions as a barrier between the two ferromagnetic layers. However, when the thickness of the insulator is sufficiently thin, e.g., a few nanometers or less, electrons in the two ferromagnetic layers can “penetrate” through the thin layer of the insulator due to a tunneling effect under a bias voltage applied to the two ferromagnetic layers across the barrier layer. Notably, the resistance to the electrical current across the MTJ structure varies with the relative direction of the magnetizations in the two ferromagnetic layers. When the magnetizations of the two ferromagnetic layers are parallel to each other, the resistance across the MTJ structure is at a minimum value Rp. When the magnetizations of the two ferromagnetic layers are anti-parallel with each other, the resistance across the MTJ is at a maximum value RAP. The magnitude of this effect is commonly characterized by the tunneling magnetoresistance (TMR) defined as (RAP−RP)/RP.
The relationship between the resistance to the current flowing across the MTJ and the relative magnetic direction between the two ferromagnetic layers in the TMR effect may be used for nonvolatile magnetic memory devices to store information in the magnetic state of the MTJ. Magnetic random access memory (MRAM) devices based on the TMR effect, for example, may be an alternative of and compete with electronic RAM devices. In such devices, one ferromagnetic layer is configured to have a fixed magnetic direction and the other ferromagnetic layer is a “free” layer whose magnetic direction can be changed to be either parallel or opposite to the fixed direction. Information is stored based on the relative magnetic direction of the two ferromagnetic layers on two sides of the barrier of the MTJ. For example, binary bits “1” and “0” may be recorded as the parallel and anti-parallel orientations of the two ferromagnetic layers in the MTJ. Recording or writing a bit in the MTJ can be achieved by switching the magnetization direction of the free layer, e.g., by a writing magnetic field generated by supplying currents to write lines disposed in a cross stripe shape, by a current flowing across the MTJ based on the spin transfer effect, or by other means. In the spin-transfer switching, the current required for changing the magnetization of the free layer can be small (e.g., 0.1 mA or lower) and can be significantly less than the current used for the field switching. Therefore, the spin-transfer switching in a MTJ can be used to significantly reduce the power consumption of the cell.
The need for high storage capacity in a magnetic memory device based on MTJ cells requires each MTJ cell to be small in order to increase the number of MTJ cells in a given wafer area. As the size of a MTJ cell reduces, the magnetization direction of the MTJ in each cell can become increasingly sensitive to various factors such as thermal fluctuations, external field disturbances or superparamagnetism. This is in part because the magnetic energy due to the coercivity of the MTJ for storing and maintaining a digital bit reduces with the size of the MTJ cell. When the magnetic energy for storing and maintaining the digital bit is reduced with the cell size below a critical level which usually is multiple times the energy of a source of disturbance, the energy of the disturbance may be sufficient to alter the magnetic state of the MTJ cell and thus change the stored bit. Therefore, the magnetization direction of the MTJ in a sufficiently small cell may unexpectedly change because of any one or a combination of these and other factors and thus alter or erase the stored information in the MTJ. The disturbance may be caused by various factors, such as the thermal energy of the thermal fluctuation around the cell or the energy due to interaction between the MTJ cell and an astray magnetic field present at the cell.
Therefore, it is desirable to increase the coercivity of the free ferromagnetic layer in MTJs and other multilayer structures and thus to stabilize the magnetic direction of the free ferromagnetic layer against various disturbances.